The present invention relates to a golf bag stand and more particularly to a folding golf bag stand fastened to a golf bag for supporting it in a sloping position.
A variety of golf bags are manufactured and used for carrying different golf clubs, golf balls, and umbrellas. A golf bag generally has a shoulder strap for carrying over the shoulder. When a full set of golf clubs are carried in a golf bag, the golf bag does not stand up as it is placed on the ground. Therefore, the golf bag must be carried over the shoulder all the time. When a golf bag is placed on the ground, it must be held with the hand to prevent it and the golf clubs therein from falling to the ground. Furthermore, when a golf bag is placed on the ground, it must be tiled to a suitable sloping position with the hand so that the user can easily find a specific number of club from others.